Cia
Cia (in Japanese: シア, Shia) is the main antagonist in the first half of The Legend of Zelda spinoff game Hyrule Warriors, a redeemed protagonist in Hyrule Warriors: Legends - Act 6, and the main protagonist of the DLC Pack Cia's Story. She is a dark witch and the mistress of Wizzro and Volga. She was voiced by . Biography Cia was tasked with maintaining the balance of the Triforce, as she was a good person at heart. However, she began to gain strong feelings for a brave young knight named Link, causing her to become jealous of his relationship with Zelda. This allowed her to be corrupted by a mysterious evil entity, who had been thought to be sealed away long ago (by a past Link). Her light side was driven out (which became Lana), turning Cia pure evil. Cia allies herself with the fire-manipulating warrior Volga, and gains the allegiance of Wizzro by giving it a physical body. With her new power and allies, she declares war on Hyrule. Cia sent Volga and Wizzro to attack Hyrule, but Link, Zelda, Impa, and Lana fought against them. Cia opened the Portals of Souls in the eras similar to Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword. Although Link, Zelda, Impa, and Lana were able to close them with help from Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi, the evil entity was able to revive himself through three of his spirit fragments, revealed to be Ganondorf. Now working separately from Ganondorf, Cia had Wizzro control ghost forces to destroy the heroes, but they defeated him and Link got the Master Sword and used it to kill Wizzro, who in his final words told them that Cia was at the Temple of Souls. There, Link got cocky due to possessing the Master Sword which nearly led to his downfall, as Cia created many Dark Links. The Dark Links were destroyed, and then Ganondorf arrived, who was quickly defeated by Link. Link and the others took a final stand against Cia at the Valley of Seers. When they gained the upper hand, Cia began transferring her power to her minions to defeat them, not caring what damage it could do to her. After defeating Volga, Link and his team fought Cia, who split into four but was defeated. As she lay dying in Lana's arms, she said neither she nor Lana will get Link's affection, to which Lana says she accepts this. Cia says Lana was always her better half, and fades into nothingness, with Lana obtaining her Triforce of Power. After Cia's death, the role of antagonist shifts to Ganondorf, who is revived through his fourth spirit fragment. In Legends, Lana conducts a mission to revive her and succeeds, and a fully-redeemed Cia assists Lana, Link, Tetra, and King Daphnes in defeating Phantom Ganon. After the battle, Lana and Cia return to their duties of watching the timelines together. Appearance Cia resembles beauty in a curvilinear young Hylian girl a little taller than the Princess Zelda, wears a dark complexion and sports short white hair (similar to Link's haircut), her side wick is longer than usual, decorated with a ruby and pearls, her lips are a reddish color like some marks tattoos painted on some left sections of leg, the cheeks of her eyes are marked with black lines; the eyes irises are a dazzling blue, purple and red, the eyelids of his eyes are painted in a scarlet tone, his nails are painted black. Her outfit consists of a light purple garment, which leaves much of her body exposed. She has a low-cut bra, a sleeve in only one of her arms, and a long open skirt. It is decorated with red and purple feathers and bracelets. Personality At first, Cia was a sorceress at the service of good, responsible for maintaining the balance of the Triforce. One day she fell in love with Hyrule's hero, Link, but knowing that her feelings would never be reciprocated fell victim to some terrible jealousy, allowing the evil to enter her body and seize it, creating Cia, the dark sorceress, and expelling the light and the kindness of her heart that became Lana, the white sorceress. Both halves show a tactical rivalry throughout history. She seems to have a strong conviction in her goals and possibilities, having very clear what she wants and showing an unusually aggressive, provoking, and provocative personality. Although she seemed to want control over her own world, in reality, above this, she wanted a link, wanting to do it at all costs. Powers and Abilities In battle, Cia is primarily a spell-caster of dark magic. Her Weapon, the Scepter, which also doubles as a whip, allows her to conjure powerful magical attacks. Her battle style primarily relies on area coverage and long range over brute force. Her Charge attack allows her to imbue her attacks with the Dark Element and makes her resistant to flinching. Her initial combo attack can hit an incredibly wide area that allows her to build her Special meter quickly. Her fourth combo string is also able to shred through the Weak Point Gauges of Giant Bosses quickly. She can also summon Dark Links for several of her combos. When defeated in battle, Cia may either drop her Bracelet as a silver Material or her Staff as a gold Material. Magic Cia is a powerful sorceress capable of opening the Gate of Souls to summon monsters from across the ages to do her bidding. She is capable of basic feats such as levitation and the ability to fire blasts or waves of dark energy. Her magic is likely further augmented by the Ganondorf that created her by expelling the light from her original self. She is capable of creating Magic Circle, brainwashing Wizzro and Volga to serve her, and even briefly sealing a partially revived Ganondorf. She has also shown the ability to use Link's own arrogance and pride to spawn Dark Links from his shadow, though she was only able to do this due to Link's initial overconfidence after obtaining the Master Sword and lost the ability to do this when Link awakened the true power of the Master Sword after being inspired by his friends. Cia has also shown the ability to summon Dark Links and other powerful entities at the cost of her own life force. However, this turns out to be her undoing as she dies shortly after being defeated by the Hyrulean Forces. Scepter Cia's Scepter can cast magic, but it also acts as a flail to physically attack enemies, with the crystalline head being connected to the rest of the staff by a cable. She can also use it to create Summoning Gates, which spawn Dark Links to briefly attack her enemies. Triforce of Power Due to her possession of the Triforce of Power, Cia demonstrates powerful feats of magic much like its previous owner, the Demon King of Evil. However, unlike Ganondorf, she is never shown using it to transform herself into anything, nor does she seem to be capable of using it to revive herself. Cia also manages to hold on to it and keep it out of the hands of its original owner, Ganondorf until she finally passes it onto her counterpart, Lana following Cia's defeat at the hands of the Hyrulean Forces and their allies. Triforce After obtaining the Triforce pieces of Wisdom and Courage from Sheik and Link, Cia used its power to bend time and space, allowing her to open portals in 3 different Eras (Hero of Time, Twilight, and Skyloft eras) causing them to partially merge with present-day Hyrule. However, despite possessing the complete Triforce, she is unable to use its power to stop a partially revived Ganondorf and is forced to return the Triforce pieces of Wisdom and Courage back to their original owners (Zelda and Link) to prevent him from obtaining it, though she retains the Triforce of Power for herself. Dark Form As the dark half of the original sorceress, Cia possesses many traits from her original form. She can manipulate the power of dark magic, consisting of traps and explosions that activate once touched. The sorceress harnesses the ability to summon Dark Links, although for her to do so would require the hero to be overwhelmed with confidence, or for her to tap into her own life force. In her opening intro, she can assemble her Scepter freely. Temple of Souls The Temple of Souls is a palace with twisted corridors and large rose gardens. Its exterior features statues of Link as a child playing the Ocarina of Time, Link holding the Master Sword skyward, and Wolf Link. These statues represent the heroes from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Skyward Sword, and Twilight Princess, respectively. Cia's chamber, the Sorceress's Room, also features many portraits of Link as well. These depictions of Link are Cia's devotions to him, emphasizing her obsession over him Trivia *Cia is a name which is derived from Kynthia, an alternative name for Greek goddess Artemis. It can alternatively mean the divinity of the Moon or being stationed within it. *The name of Cia is a part meaning "ancient" Cian, which is used in the titles of many tribes in history. It perhaps references her association with time and that she hails from a magic clan. *Veran may have served as the inspiration for Cia as both are attractive female villains who are being manipulated by a greater evil (Twinrova and Ganondorf respectively) and possess the ability to summon Dark Links. They also have similar titles as Cia is known as both the Black Sorceress and Dark Sorceress. *She is named Cya in Spanish versions. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Forms Category:Dissociative Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Social Darwinists Category:Teenagers Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Amoral Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Summoners Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Minion Category:Gamblers Category:Guardians Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egotist Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid